


Any Way You Want It

by kitausuret



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616, Venom (Comics)
Genre: Come Swallowing, Facials, Flash is a Huge Nerd, Kinktober, M/M, Oral Sex, Post-Coital Cuddling, discussion of sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 01:27:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16483469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitausuret/pseuds/kitausuret
Summary: Eddie and Flash tend to approach oral sex a little differently, but that's all right - they find it's just as nice either way.(Kinktober Day 30: Swallowing)





	Any Way You Want It

**Author's Note:**

> Hurrying to finish these as close to the 31st of October as possible - thanks for everyone bearing with me! :D

There was something to be said for the wind-down after sex. It was good to just be able to hold his partner, listen to his breathing, and come down from the high of orgasm. The moment was always nice when it lasted, but it usually didn’t take long for Flash to blurt out whatever burning question he’d had for the last few minutes.

“Why do you always swallow?”

Eddie pulled back to stare at Flash. Tonight had been one of the rare times he’d wanted to take Flash into his mouth, and a bit of the taste yet lingered in his mouth. He rarely felt self-conscious about his performance in bed, and yet… “What? Why?”

“Just curious, I guess,” Flash said with a shrug. He crossed his forearms in front of him on Eddie’s chest and rested his chin on them. “I mean, you are…” He lifted a hand to touch his index finger and thumb together. “... _really_ good at it. Just, if you want _me_ to swallow, I can?”

“You don’t have to.” An awkward pause hung between them. “Only saying, I like the look on your face when I come on you. It’s almost serene.”

“I, um, I like the texture,” Flash admitted, burying his face into Eddie’s chest with a nervous laugh. He glanced back up and smiled slyly. “And I like when Venom cleans me off, actually. Not to mention you keep plenty of citrus in your diet…”

Eddie rolled his eyes a little. “Doctor’s recommendation.”

“Even so, it’s appreciated.”

“To answer your question, though, it’s neater if I swallow.”

Flash cocked an eyebrow.

“My other… doesn’t mind it… but I guess I like to keep things a bit tidier.”

“You _do_ realize how much drool Venom produces, right? It’s even more when you two are together. Look man, I’ve been there and I know how it goes, but even _I_ wasn’t literally creating puddles just by opening my mouth-”

“-that’s different!”

Flash covered his mouth to stifle his laughter. Small tendrils leaked out of Eddie’s skin, one inching over to pinch Flash in the arm. He winced but just giggled harder. He maneuvered himself on top of Eddie, kissing along his jawline. “Maybe we should get Steven to analyze it; maybe it’s a moisturizer.”

“Stupid idea,” he grunted even as Flash nipped at his ear.

Flash then put on his best impression of a shrill accent that was probably supposed to be British. “ _Moisturize me!_ ”

Eddie groaned and grabbed a pillow, shoving it in Flash’s face.

“I’m cancelling BBC America…”


End file.
